


How to rescue a birthday

by EnlacingLines



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnlacingLines/pseuds/EnlacingLines
Summary: The choice of words has Felix frowning, though. “Ashe, we aren’t keeping the cat,” he announces as he steps inside.“I know! Just making sure he knows he’s welcome,” Ashe innocently protests, and Felix shakes his head as he moves quickly into the TV room, placing the cat down carefully and moving things around to make a quiet space for him.“We’re not keeping you. Don’t get ideas,” he says. The cat meows through the cage, and Felix has a terrible feeling he’s already outnumbered.---Ashelix week day 1: Cats, birthday, modern AU.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ashelix Week 2020





	How to rescue a birthday

**Author's Note:**

> 24 hours late (sounds about right for me tbh) but here with some sweetness for Ashe's birthday! 
> 
> This is also for day 1 of Ashelix week using all three prompts: cats, modern AU and birthday. 
> 
> Thank you MxTicketyBoo for betaing <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Felix sighs and looks at the clock, then looks down at the ball of fluff staring sadly up at him, yellow eyes so huge in the fluorescent lighting. He winces as it tries to turn then trips slightly, the newly bandaged leg still hindering its movements. 

“You have caused me problems,” he announces at the tabby cat, who tries turning again, gives up, sits back down and then looks up at Felix. 

“Yes, you. I am so fucking late, and tonight is not a night to be late. Did you think of that before you decided to fight someone bigger than you, huh?” he asks the cat. 

One extremely fluffy ear twitches and without thinking, Felix reaches out to scratch behind it. 

“I admire the spirit, I do. And I hope you took a chunk out of them. But you have to learn to analyse your opponents better. You can’t just land yourself in an situation where-”

“Are you giving fighting advice to a cat?” 

Felix closes his eyes and feels the heat rise from his neck to his cheeks. He turns slowly, the cat deciding at that moment to let out a very adorable sounding cry, which of course brings Ashe walking straight into the room. 

“Hey you, aww, you’re so cute! Did Felix fix you up okay?” he says, completely ignoring his own boyfriend in favour of the cat who immediately butts into his hand with gusto. 

It’s more enthusiasm than he’s shown in the hours Felix has been tending to him, but in a way, he understands. Ashe didn’t give him injections or clean out his wounds with antiseptic, and Felix can’t tell a cat the pain will be over quickly, and ultimately is for their own good. 

Also, being the centre of Ashe’s attention is a wonderful feeling. He can’t begrudge the cat for wanting it. 

“So, is this the carrier?” Ashe asks, startling Felix out of his musing. 

“Yeah, I’ll put him in. You sure this is okay? They’ll free up one by the end of the week, so should just be a few days with us,” he says. 

Ashe gives Felix a confused look. “Of course it’s fine. We’d love to have this little guy with us, wouldn’t we?” he says, immediately turning back to the cat, and Felix sighs in fond exasperation. 

Of course he ends up being the one who has to wrangle the poor creature into the cat carrier, while Ashe just makes soothing noises. But soon they’re finally on their way, Felix locking up the surgery and Ashe taking his hand as they step outside. 

It’s a mild night, and the walk back to their place isn’t far. One of the advantages of living in this area, plus it’s probably best not to scare the cat too much. Ashe hums to himself and swings their intertwined hands as they walk, seeming pretty content. Felix’s gut churns however, guilt settling a familiar weight on his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry. This isn’t really a great birthday,” he says, and Ashe looks up at him, shaking his head. 

“It’s fine, you can’t help when an animal gets hurt. I would have been more upset if you’d left it,” Ashe says with a frown, and Felix nods, although he feels little better. He’d never really be able to leave an animal in the state he’d found the cat in. 

But it had happened on Ashe’s birthday, meaning he’d had to cancel all their plans. Dinner reservations he’d set up weeks ago, the pre-ordered drinks in the bar across the street. Not how he’d wanted this to go. 

“It’s just a day, Felix. We can celebrate another night. Plus it’s not too late, we still have time to do something,” Ashe says, sending him a look which has Felix biting his lip and cheeks reddening. 

They’ve been together almost three years now and still that look catches him off guard. 

“All right, little one, here we are. Your new home for the next few days,” Ashe announces as they arrive at the apartment, letting go of Felix’s hand in order to unlock the door. 

The choice of words has Felix frowning, though. “Ashe, we aren’t keeping the cat,” he announces as he steps inside. 

“I know! Just making sure he knows he’s welcome,” Ashe innocently protests, and Felix shakes his head as he moves quickly into the TV room, placing the cat down carefully and moving things around to make a quiet space for him. 

“We’re not keeping you. Don’t get ideas,” he says. The cat meows through the cage, and Felix has a terrible feeling he’s already outnumbered. 

“I’ll make some food while you get settled,” Ashe says, and Felix stands abruptly. 

“No, it’s your birthday-”

“And I want to cook, so you will sort out the cat and I will cook,” Ashe answers sternly, which means there is nothing Felix can do to stop him, so he resigns himself to his duties. 

He lets the cat out of the cage, coaxing them carefully into the space, full of unfamiliar smells and sensations. At first he cowers in the cage, so Felix slips into the kitchen, unnoticed by Ashe, to get a few pieces of leftover cold chicken from the fridge. He hears Ashe laugh quietly to himself as he leaves, knowing he’s been caught. 

The chicken helps, and the cat slowly comes out of the carrier, munching on the food morsels and then sniffing every inch of the room to its delight. By the time Ashe returns, it’s settled down on the nest of cushions Felix has set up, purring away happily. 

“Look who's all comfy. You did a great job,” Ashe murmurs, bending down next to Felix to kiss his cheek. 

“Well, if he’s going to lose fights at least he gets to rest someone where nice,” he says, and Ashe kisses his cheek again before standing. 

“Well, while he is resting let’s have our dinner,” he says, and Felix nods once, sparing a few glances at the cat as he leaves, making sure it doesn’t start to worry with no one around. 

“I just made steak, hope that’s fine,” Ashe says and Felix blinks, as the plate of deliciously cooked food is set before him. 

“You are aware it is  _ your _ birthday, aren’t you? And you shouldn’t be cooking my favourite dishes?” he says, and Ashe smiles. 

“This was left over from the restaurant, it’s a really good cut, I’ve been wanting to eat it all week. So I’m hardly doing it just for you,” he says, which mulls down the guilt a little. 

They eat in a relatively comfortable quiet, the food as wonderful as ever. The perks of dating a chef go without saying, although Felix is fine in the kitchen, it doesn’t compare to Ashe. 

“Thank you, Ashe. I have something for you,” he says, standing up and dropping a kiss on top of Ashe’s head as he passes, going back to the other room and his bag. Originally he’d been planning to go from work to the restaurant, so the present is still in his bag. 

He picks up the envelope and goes back to the room, and Ashe smiles a little self consciously. 

“You really didn’t have to,” he says, and Felix rolls his eyes, having heard this so many times over the years; Ashe should be used to the fact by now that Felix will give him presents at every opportunity. 

Felix watches as Ashe pulls open the envelope carefully, taking out the paper, eyes widening as he reads it. 

“We can go anytime in the next six months. It’s just for a weekend, but all expense paid and-”

He’s cut off as Ashe practically launches across the table, grabs him by the collar and drags him into a kiss. He blinks, then his eyes close, losing himself in the strength of the grip and the embrace, in the way that Ashe moves against him, wanting to be closer despite the awkward positions. Which ultimately must be what causes him to pull back, leaving Felix slightly off kilter as he does. 

“I love it, thank you. I can’t wait to go with you. I love you, Felix,” he says, and Felix smiles, lifting a hand to cup his cheek, thumb coming to trace the wide smile. 

“You’re welcome. Happy birthday, Ashe,” he says. 

Ashe’s grin twists, and Felix’s stomach shifts as he covers Felix’s hand in his so he can hold on, then moves back, taking the hand with him to guide Felix away from the table. 

“Come, let’s go,” he says, and Felix doesn’t need clarification to know where they are heading, following Ashe immediately out of the dining room, picking up pace as they walk through the apartment. Felix spares a glance for the cat, but he’s fast asleep, starting to uncurl happily into a mess of adorable fluff and limbs. 

Ashe takes them to the bedroom, and as soon as the door clicks closed he pushes Felix’s against the door and kisses him. It’s oddly much more sedate than the previous kiss, languid and thorough, as if they have all the time in the world, all the time in their lives for this moment. 

Something in Felix’s heart trips, though, a strange strike that seems to urge him on, warn him perhaps there isn’t time to be complacent, and he pulls away just enough to dip and kiss Ashe’s neck, pausing to mark at the skin slightly in places he knows are sensitive, the sighs a reward for his work. 

“What do you want?” he asks, moving up to Ashe’s ear, hand playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

“Hmm, you,” he says, and Felix chuckles, leaning in to kiss Ashe again, with slightly more force this time. 

“Not an answer,” he says as they part, and Ashe winds his arms around Felix’s neck as he moves forward, the two wandering a practiced path to the bed, until Ashe falls back, bringing Felix on top of him. 

“Okay, if I had to choose...I want your mouth,” Ashe murmurs, tracing his lips, and Felix swallows, amazed at how Ashe can just say these things out loud while his own voice would stick. 

He covers it with a grin before kissing Ashe deeply, producing a moan from his lips, then letting go on instant, leaving Ashe pouting. 

“Up,” Felix demands, and Ashe sits only for Felix to grab the edge of his shirt and pull it over his head. Ashe does the same, and Felix deposits both their shirts on the floor before pulling Ashe back to him. 

Ashe’s hands move to his face, keeping him there even as the kiss turns messy and frantic, Felix hands wandering down Ashe’s torso, small gasps pressed into the kiss when he touches the parts most sensitive. 

“Not fair,” Ashe gasps when Felix pushes him down and immediately latches onto his neck, re-marking the areas from before. 

“Would you like me to play fair?” he asks, and Ashe makes a face, Felix chuckling before pushing up to press a kiss to his forehead, an action without thought which has him dizzy by his own making for a second, before he can piece his mind together enough to continue on his downward journey over Ashe’s body, licking and kissing his way to the waistband of his jeans. 

Felix pops the button, pulls down the zip while looking directly at his boyfriend, who shakes a little as he does. Felix feels the stirrings of heat, but he ignores them in favour of urging Ashe up a little to remove the rest of his clothing, until he’s back naked on the bed. 

Felix spares no time. He does as he’d been requested, Ashe crying out as his mouth closes on him. 

He works his way slowly down Ashe’s cock, feeling the stretch in his cheeks, the way his mouth pulls around, trying to accommodate his length. He likes this, if truth be told; something about giving a blowjob that turns him on at almost the same rate as his partner. And Ashe is a sight to see through his lashes as he glances up, before pulling off and giving Ashe a few pumps with his hand. 

Ashe is spotted with a blush already, patches turning pink all across his skin, as clearly he’d been thinking of this for some time by the way he throbs slightly in Felix’s grip. He can’t help but wonder how long Ashe has been hard for, if it’s through dinner or even before, and that just has him diving back down to taste him once more. 

He begins a rhythm in time with Ashe’s gasps, only forgetting himself once and choking slightly. He pulls back, and Ashe makes soothing noises, hand coming to gently rest in his hair, but he’s not deterred. He starts anew, having to pin down Ashe’s hips now to stop him fully bucking into his mouth and choking him unawares. 

The moment Ashe starts to moan more than gasp, Felix knows he’s close. The tang on his tongue and the rocking of Ashe’s hips are all tells, but the sound is always what alerts him. Ashe is usually so quiet that it’s only when he’s undone enough to forget himself that the propriety wears away. 

Felix loves that he can do that, a streak of fire flowing in his veins at a particularly sharp cry, and he quickly speeds up, hollowing out his cheeks as he goes. 

And that’s what does it. Ashe stiffens and Felix braces himself as his boyfriend comes with a cry, Felix swallowing quickly as possible. Ashe’s whole body relaxes underneath him, and Felix sits up, wiping the excess from his mouth with the back of his hand, grimacing at the mess slightly. 

But he looks down at Ashe, his heart jumps a little as those arms open up, a soft content expression on his face. Felix goes without needing any words, and Ashe folds him into the hug, Felix pressing a kiss to his jaw. Ashe sighs, clearly content when suddenly a yowl echoes through the apartment, and they both freeze. 

“Damn cat,” Felix mutters, sitting up slowly, and Ashe laughs, pulling him back against his chest for a second, kissing his now completely wrecked hair. 

“He’s probably just a little freaked out. Hmm, hold that thought, I’ll be back in a moment when I’ve checked on him,” Ashe says, voice still slightly wrecked, and Felix feels the fizz in his stomach increase, as he’s reminded of exactly how hard he is. 

“I wonder what I could name him?” Ashe mutters as he stands shakily, pulling on a dressing gown as he marches from the room.

“We aren’t keeping the cat!” Felix yells, then groans, flopping back on the bed as Ashe’s voice lilts up in that tone only used for adorable fluffy things. 

He’s screwed. They’re probably keeping the cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EnlacingL/)


End file.
